25 September 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-09-25 ; Comments *Start of show: “Well, I see we managed to give mighty Chesterfield a bit of a seeing to tonight (Liverpool had won 3-1 at Anfield against the lower-division opposition in the League Cup). Tonight we have a very special, wonderful, all star, all singing, all dancing programme on the eve of Olivia Newton John’s 31st birthday, featuring Shoes For Industry – five frantic funsters from Bristol, plus 12 recent tracks from American challengers, and both sides of the next Undertones single. Shall we get on with things?” *''JP: "All day, the BBC switchboard has been jammed in the traditional manner by people phoning up to ask why it was that I didn't read out any of my colleagues' records of the week, as has become traditional also in last night's programme. To be honest with you, they're such a horrid bunch that I was ashamed for them. But I'll do it anyway. DLT has chosen 'Baby Blue' by Dusty Springfield http://www.discogs.com/Dusty-Springfield-Baby-Blue/release/1434152, Simon Beast has chosen 'Sh-Boom' by the Marvels http://www.discogs.com/Marvels-Sh-Boom-Life-Could-Be-A-Dream/release/2153820, the best of the lot actually, I think. Paul Burnett has chosen 'Teenage Girls' by Exposé http://www.discogs.com/Expos%C3%A9-Teenage-Girls/release/5110860, Andy Peebles 'Spooky' by the Atlanta Rhythm Section http://www.discogs.com/Atlanta-Rhythm-Section-Spooky/release/568175 and Kid Jerkin 'Rendezvous' by the East Side Band http://www.discogs.com/East-Side-Band-Rendezvous/release/2561947. See what I mean?"'' *An unknown benefactor has left Peel a complete set of three LPs and eight singles by Lieutenant Pigeon at the BBC. He regrets he is unable to thank them in person “in my own special way.” *Plays the first side of the new Undertones single with the warning that it doesn't grab you by the throat as much as previous ones. Afterwards maintains that they are the best band in the world. Holds back the b-side (Let's Talk About Girls) for the second hour of the show. *An extended section is devoted to a dozen recent US releases, including a good portion of the Thirty Seconds Over DC: Here Comes The New Wave! compilation, on yellow vinyl. *Following the Derby Box share (file 5), the recording is now complete. *Derby Box tape has been re-ripped. The reason File 5 was very muffled for 10 minutes was that the tape had previously been repaired, but the tape for last 5 minutes of side A and the first 5 of side B had been joined the wrong way round so was playing the back of the tape. What I don't understand is that File 5 was muffled but was playing in the correct direction. When I came to re-rip, it was muffled but playing in reverse (to be expected as the tape was upside down having been twisted near the leader then joined at the break upside down and back to front). Anyway, being a Memorex I carefully unfurled the tape onto a table, untwisted the end near the leader, pulled it back into the reel, then split and rejoined the repair the correct way round. SB Sessions *Shoes For Industry #1 First broadcast of only session, recorded 1979-09-10. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''(File 1 and Files 5,6 start of show)'' *Stiff Little Fingers: Straw Dogs (7") Chrysalis *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Poppy Day (LP – Join Hands) Polydor *Shoes For Industry: War Of The Potatoes (session) *Noble Watts: Mashed Potatoes (LP - Blast Off!) Flyright *''(File 5 jumps mid track to the middle of the next)'' :Peel reads out the his colleagues' records of the week. *Pink Military: Clown Town (12" EP – Blood & Lipstick) Eric’s (muffled on file 5) *Chords: Now It's Gone (7") Polydor (muffled on file 5) *Prince Buster: Too Hot (LP – Fabulous Greatest Hits) Melodisc/Fab (muffled on file 5) *Buzzcocks: Raison D’Etre (LP – A Different Kind Of Tension) UA *Richard And Linda Thompson Traces Of My Love (album - Sunnyvista) Chrysalis :(continues after tape switch to File 2) *Undertones: You've Got My Number (single) Sire *Bob Marley And The Wailers: Ambush In The Night (album - Survival) Island *Shoes for Industry Shell Shock (session) :JP: At the beginning of the programme I threatened to play you twelve recent American record releases and so I shall... *Kevin Dunn: Nadine (single) DB Recs *Rudements: Imagination (compilation album - Thirty Seconds Over DC: Here Comes The New Wave!) Limp *Hates: No Talk In The Eighties (EP) Faceless *Slickee Boys: Attitude (compilation album - Thirty Seconds Over DC: Here Comes The New Wave!) Limp *Mad: The Hell (maxi-single) Disgusting *Chumps: Jet Lag Drag (compilation album - Thirty Seconds Over DC: Here Comes The New Wave!) Limp :(continues after tape flip) *Alley Cats: Too Much Junk (single) Dangerhouse *1/2 Japanese: I Want Something New (compilation album - Thirty Seconds Over DC: Here Comes The New Wave!) Limp *Plugz: Satisfy Die (album - Electrify Me) Plugz *Nurses: I Can Explain (compilation album - Thirty Seconds Over DC: Here Comes The New Wave!) Limp *Middle Class: Love Is Just A Tool (compilation album - Tooth And Nail) Upsetter *Tina Peel: Knocking Down Guardrails (compilation album - Thirty Seconds Over DC: Here Comes The New Wave!) Limp *Crisis: UK79 (single) Ardkor *Shoes For Industry: Fear Of Wages (session) *Slits: Spend Spend Spend (album - Cut) Island :timecheck 11:27 :Peel reads out a trail for tomorrow evening's "Mail Bag" show with Annie Nightingale, in an hilariously tongue in cheek manner. *Philip Rambow: Fallen (album - Shooting Gallery) EMI :(Files 2 and 4 cut out)) *Crooks: Modern Boys (7") Blueprint *Papa Michigan & General Smiley: Nice Up The Dance (7") Studio One *N***** Kojak: Nice Up The Jamaica (7") N***** KojakThe label was not actually call that, but Fandom policy forbids using the uncensored word. :(Files 3 and 4 cut in during the following)) *Sham 69: Lost On Highway 56 (LP – Hersham Boys) Polydor *Undertones: Let’s Talk About Girls (single – You’ve Got My Number b-side) Sire *Shoes For Industry: Devil Dogs (session) :(Files 5,6 cut out during the above)) *Cabaret Voltaire: Fourth Shot (LP – Mix-Up) Rough Trade *UK Subs: Young Criminals (LP – Another Kind Of Blues) GEM (Wrong Speed Moment) *Michael Hurley: When The Swallows Come Back To Capistrano (LP – Armchair Boogie) Warner Bros :(end of show) File ;Name *(1) 153-790924a-b *(2) 1979-09-25 Tape 418 *(3) 155-790925-6-7.mp3 *(4) John Peel 1979-09-25 (incomplete).mp3 *(5) 1979-09-25 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB113+DB114.mp3 *(6) 1979-09-25 Peel Show DB113 DB114 v2.mp3 ;Length *(1) 01:01:38 (from 30:50) *(2) 00:59:52 (from towards end of Richard & Linda Thompson track). *(3) 01:04:23 (until 16:27. File continues with 26 September 1979) *(4) 01:47:01 *(5) 01:47:56 *(6) 01:47:14 ;Other *Files created from T153, T155 and T418 of 400 Box. *Many thanks to Roger. *Note that show is spread across three files, including two with other shows on them. *(4) Single file constructed from the above sources by Dr_Mango. *(5) Created from DB113 and DB114 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *(6) Created from DB113 and DB114 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *(1) Mooo Server (Roger) *(2) mediafire *(3) Mooo Server (Roger) *(4) mooo (Dr Mango) *(5) Mooo *(6) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Derby Box